Oscuro Pasado
by Haku-93
Summary: La observo,empapada,deseo que su lengua recorriera su cuello hasta llegar a su boca.Cap.2. Prox cap extra sobre los Shinchinintai,el x q jakotsu se hiso gay,no se lo pierdan n.n
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha fueron creados por Rumiko Takahashi**

-dialogo-

_pensamiento´´_

---------acción ocurrida en otra parte----------

_**Prologo**_

Es primavera .El invierno dejo ya su rastro, pero la vida vuelve a resurgir debajo del manto de nieve.

Se apoyo sobre el arbol,observando la actividad de la casa, esperando el momento oportuno para introducirse en ellas. Sabía perfectamente que hacían cada uno de los habitantes de la vivienda en ese momento, La muchacha estaba en la ducha, la mujer en la cocina y el niño pequeño en el salón junto con su abuelo.Solo tendría que esperar.Si todo salía bien….ahora es el momento.

Salto ágilmente desde su escondite hasta la ventana, se introdujo en el cuarto y lo dejo en la habitacion,después,salio tan rápidamente como había entrado, sin dejar ninguna marca de su presencia…salvo ese paquete

_**Capitulo 1.-Comienzo**_

Salio de la ducha secándose el pelo, después fue a su cuarto a ponerse su uniforme para volver con Inuyasha de vuelta a su aventura.Estos últimos días había estado especialmente cansada.Se desconocía la ubicación del ultimo fragmento de la Shikon;después de la aventura en la tumba del padre de Inuyasha.Se quito la toalla de su cabeza para introducirla en el jersey de su uniforme.Se empezó a secar el pelo y a peinaselo con un cepillo de puas blandas que le regalo su madre por su decimosexto cumpleaños.Dentro de poco cumpliría diecisiete años.Habia pasado un año esplendido,habia conocido a Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara….a Inuyasha.Se había enfrentado a muchos peligros,habia madurado, tanto física como psicicamente.Habia experimentado emociones que desconocia;amor,odio,rencor,venganza,compasion...Se termino de peinar el pelo y bajo al comedor, dejando la puerta cerrada tras si.

Preparo todo para regresar a la época del Sengoku,metio muchas golosinas y productos precocinados;tambien gasas y medicinas y algunos libros de matemáticas despidió de su madre,de su hermano y de su abuelo y subió a su cuarto para cerciorarse de que no se dejaba nada en el presente.Se acordó de que no había cogido los fragmentos de la Shikon.Se situó delante de aquella caja que guardaba en el fondo de su cajon.La abrió y encontró los fragmentos de la Shikon y un pequeño paquete…

-¡Maldición¿Por que tardara tanto en llegar?-Inuyasha paseaba de un lado a otro,descargando su ansiedad en saltos y puñetazos dados al aire.Ultimamente estaban en continuo peligro.Empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoico,pues veia la desdicha y la mala fortuna en todas partes.Sobre todo en lo que podia pasarle a Kagome.Dio un puñetazo a la tierra,le escocían los nudillos._Solo de pensar que le ocurriera algo a Kagome…´´_

* * *

-¡Perro estupido¡¡¿¿Por que narices no vas a por Kagome!

-¿Me quieres dejar en paz!-_yo soy el primero que quiere ir a buscarla asqueroso enano´´_

_-_Y si quieres ir a buscar tanto a Kagome por que no vas¿eh Inuyasha?-Dijo una voz masculina mientras las mejillas de Inuyaha se encendían. _O me el monje lee el pensamiento o definitivamente me estoy volviendo paranoico´´_

-Jajaja Inuyasha,se puede saber lo que estas pensando en cualquier momento;eres como un libro abierto

-Feh-Dio un salto y llego a la rama de un árbol_.Maldición Kagome¿Por qué tardas tanto?´´_

-¿Por que Kagome tarda tanto Sango?-pregunto el pequeño zorro,mirando tristemente dentro del interior del pozo

-Kagome tiene muchas cosas que hacer en su epoca.Seguro que no tarda mucho en venir

-Si,seguro que tienes razón

El silencio se respiraba en el ambiente.Ninguno hablaba cada uno estaba pensando en el futuro,que harían para encontrar el ultimo fragmento, cuando vendría kagome con cosas deliciosas de su mundo,pero nadie sospechaba lo que pasaba al otro lado del pozo devorahuesos.

* * *

Kagome observaba el pequeño paquete que ahora sostenía entre sus delicadeza, desató los pequeños cordeles que lo sujetaban, quitó el envoltorio y observo ese objeto.

Era una piedra.Una piedra del tamaño del puño de un niño, de color ámbar con forma romboidal.Parecia perfecta,no había ni un solo socavón, rozadura o impureza en general en aquel objeto.Miro otra vez dentro de la caja,no habia ningun mensaje,nota o carta que dijera quien lo había dejado alli.Esa pequeña caja siempre la ocupaba guardando el bote que contenia los fragmentos de Shikon.No dejaba nunca nada mas dentro.Alguien o algo ha tenido que dejarlo ahí.Volvio a observar la piedra,no brillaba de forma especial ni nada raro,Parecia una simple piedra normal y corriente.Un mineral seguramente.Se quedo observando su forma,el perfecto corte de sus esquinas,su magnetizante color ambarino la hipnotizaba y le nublaba todo pensamiento que tenia.Solo se concentraba en la piedra…

-¡Kagome,date prisa se te va a hacer de noche!-la voz de su madre la su mochila,metio los fragmentos dentro de su camisa y sostuvo la piedra ámbar en sus manos y se la metio en el bolsillo de la falda.

Cogio su mochila,se la cargo a la espalda y salio al patio en direccion al pozo.Se paro en frente del arbol Goshimboku y observo que comenzaba a existir en sus ramas pequeños brotes de cerezos en flor.Camino lentamente hacia el pozo y se paro enfrente de el observando su negra boca _En que estas pensando Kagome¿no me_ _digas que ahora te da miedo saltar el pozo? Lo has hecho millones de veces´´._Apoyo una pierna en el borde de madera y se dio impulso.La luz brillaba transportando a la chica a la otra era.

Salio de su escondite,todo habia salido a la perfeccion.La chica ahora, poseia la piedra.Salió de su refugio y se dirigio al su mano derecha es el tronco de este y pronuncio un verso en un idioma desconocido que hizo que el arbol lo absorbiera.

* * *

El sol se mostraba alto.Desprendia su don hacia la tierra.El pozo empezo a brillar tambien,haciendole la competencia.

Una muchacha resurgio de ese resplandor y escalo hasta llegar a la superficie.Descargo su mochla contra el suelo.El pequeño zorro saltó a sus brazos mientras que el monje y la exterminadora se iban acercando tambien.

-Kagome, que bien que regresaste ya

-Si,cierto chucho estupido estubo por ir a buscarte-dijo shippo con cierto retintín

-Feh

-¡Kagome,kagome¿Me tragiste algo dulce de comer?

-Si tranquilo,no me olvide de nadie-dijo mientras abria su bolsa de viaje.Repartio las golosinas a shippo y echo en el bote de kirara comida especia para gatos.Despues saco de su mochila galletas y pastas para Miroku y Sango y ramen instantaneo para Inuyasha,que todavía se encontraba en subido en la rama del arbol.Empezaron a comer, nadie decia nada, todos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando y comiendo para decir nnguna palabra,Kagome no era la excepción,pensaba si debia decirles a sus compañeros que habia encontrado en su cuarto una extraña piedra,pero ,a decir verdad, parecia solo una piedra,no habia dado signos de ser nada magico,ademas,todos estaban demasiado cansados para atender a una tonteria así.

El sol escondio por fin sus rayos y los cazadores de shikon dieron por terminada su tarea hasta un nuevo amanecer.Acamparon en un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles y flores que desrendian un delicioso aroma.Encendieron una fogata y se pusieron comodos hasta quedarse dormidos.

El astro luna brillaba con fuerza,los arboles se agitaban por el viento,la fogata se extinguio dejando solo un pequeño humo que dejo paso a la oscuridad exceptuando un pequeño resplandor,solo visible en aquella oscuridad,un brillo que salia del interior de aquella piedra.

* * *

La molestia de los rayos del sol le hizo abrir los ojos.Se levanto y pestañeo un par de veces.No veia ni a Inuyasha,ni a Miroku,ni a Sango ni a shippo.Camino por un sendero hasta llegar a una aldea.Pronto se dio cuenta de que parecia invisible para todos,ya que por mas que preguntaba nadie le respondia.Siguio caminando por el pueblo,hasta llegar a las ultimas aldeas del poblado.

_Camino y camino, y nadie me hace caso por mas que pregunte.Segui caminando hasta que llege a la ultima casa de la aldea.Por no volver atrás me adentre en ella,ya que nadie podia verme.La casa estaba en muy mal estado,se componia de dos pisos y un pequeño corral de gallinas.Parecia que no habia nadie en la casa.Sali justo cuando me disponia a marchar oi que alguien entraba en la casa.´´-_Mama ya he llegado- _dijo una niña pequeña,mas o menos de 10 años de edad con un kimono azul desgastado y peinada con una coleta que sujetaba su pelo carbon.La niña,aun a pesar de vivir en esas condiciones,parecia feliz.´´_-Hija¿por que no vas a buscar algunas plantas medicinales al lago para tu hermana?-_Parecia una mujer mayor y un poco acatarrada,por su voz aspera.La niña pequeña asintio con la cabeza y salio de la casa.Tube la necesidad de seguirla,por no quedarme en el aburrimiento.Me volvi a adentrar en el bosque,siguiendo a la niña,que se iba parando de vez en cuando para coger alguna planta.Despues de atravesar algunos arbustos llegamos a un pequeño claro,pero,de no ser por la niña,nunca me habria fijado que alli habia otra persona.´´-¡_HermanaHermana!-_La pequeña niña corrio hacia donde estaba esa persona,pero,de pronto,me quede estufepacta por la imagen de aquella persona.Era una version modificada de Kikyo,tenia el pelo azkabache brillante y ondulado por el final, recogido en una coleta baja.Vestia un kimono verde de seda que parecia muy agradable al tacto y a la vista.Lo que distinguia de aquella persona a la kikyo original eran sus ojos.Tenia unos ojos esmeraldas,que expresaban muchos sentimientos,pero sobre todo, tristeza.Lucia su hermosa figura,mientras se acercaba a aquella niña…´´-_Kikyo¿Que haces aquí?-

_Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora no podia llevar mi asombro.Esa niña,esa pequeña niña,era kikyo,no la habia reconocido por su tan dulce,tan alegre,tan viva comparada con la otra.No podia creerselo,su cerebro no podia.Estaba delande de Kikyo con 10 años y con su hermana mayor.Pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron horas.´´_

_-_Toma,estas son las hierbas que le tienes que dar a mama_-Dijo mientras las recogia del suelo-Cuida al volver,yo ire dentro de poco.La pequeña asintio mientras corria de vuelta al pueblo.´´_

_La segui,corri para alcanzarla,aunque era muy pequeña.Llegamos al pueblo y entramos en la casa,subio al segundo piso.Tardo unos minutos en bajar ha por agua,decidi subir al segundo piso con ella; pero cuando puse un pie en el primer escalon,se produjo un fuerte terremoto.´´_

_Las paredes retumbaron el techo se desprendia poco a poco.Subi al segundo piso,vi a la madre malherida en el suelo,protegiendo con su cuerpo al bebe.La pequeña kikyo intento arrastrar a su madre y al bebe fuera de la casa,pero a mitad de camino varios escombros cayeron encima del cuerpo de su madre.Tapandola por completo.Kikyo,llorando,con su hermana en brazos cogio un arco y unas flechas del suelo y salio de la casa.´´_

_El cielo estaba plagado por cientos de demonios,que surcaban el cielo enegrecido,lo destrozaban todo a su paso.Los mas adelantados ya estaban llegando a la aldea y empezaban a destruir algunas casas,incluida la de kikyo.Aunque algunos demonios se dedicaban a arrasar la mayoria de los cultivos y a deborar aldeanos,un grupo numeroso se detuvo en frente de kikyo.El demonio mas grande,el que parecia el cabecilla de aquel grupo,empez a hablar:´´_

_-_Kikyo…….dale las gracias a tu hermana…..ella nos ha ofrecido este suculento banquete…..creo que…..el primer humano al que voy a dar caza….va a ser a esta apetitosa humana_-el demonio aparto los escombros y agarro a aquella mujer,a la madre de kikyo,todavía viva pero sin fuerza.´´_

_-_Mama...-_kikyo emitio un susurroo inaudito´´_

_-_Por favor kikyo…_..-susurraba la mujer sin apenas aliento ya-_cuida de kaede……-_dicho esto el demonio la devoro.La sangre se esparcio y se resbalo por la boca del demonio.Mire a la kilo.Su semblante estaba frio,sus ojos estaban muy abiertos,su cara estaba llena de sangre,de esa patosamente el arco,y una flecha,intento apuntar bien…apretó sus dientes,fruncio el ceño y susurro un debil te odio´´ mientras sus lagrimas limpiaban su cara.Solto la flecha.Esa flecha llego rapidamente a su objetivo,al demonio,con intencion de eliminarlo;pero cuando la flecha dio en el blanco un fulgor rosaceo ilumino todo el horizonte,haciendo que todos los demonios desaparecieran,desatando asi,lo que luego seria,el inmenso poder de la sacerdotisa.Aquella flecha,iba cargada con su poder,su rencor,su odio,su irá,su repuganancia,hacia una persona;su hermana.´´_

_El fulgor desaparecio,kikyo,con su hermana en brazos,se arrodillo en el suelo y lloro silenciosamente,mirando al horizonte.Su alegria,su felicidad,su amor,habian desaparecido con aquella flecha.´´_

Lagrimas_.´´-me toque la mejilla´´-_estoy….¿llorando? -_no,no puede ser;no……´´_

-¿Kagome?-_La voz de Sango me trajo a la realidad.Me toque la mejilla,mis lagrimas aun estaban calientes.No puede ser que fuera un sueño,era demasiado real,era una pesadila demasiado real´´_

_-_Kagome,no te preocupes,tuviste un mal sueño.Toma,ten un poco de agua,te sentara bien

_-_Gracias

_Seguia llorando.Aun asi seguia llorando,recordando el dolor de la pequeña kikyo y el dia en que robaron todo en lo que ella creia.´´_

**_Continuara._**

¿Qué les parecio? La parte en la que aparece la hermana mayor de kikyo no me quedo como yo esperaba.Espero sus opiniones y sus criticas,las contestare todas en el proximo capitulo

P.D:Cuando estaba escribiendo la parte final de esta cap,se me salto una lagrimita.Esto hace que me arrepienta de pensar mal de la pobre kikyo(aunque claro,esta sub-historia es cosa mia y no es oficial).

Sayounara


	2. Lluvia

**_Disclaimer: (c)Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Capitulo 2.-Lluvia _**

El viento azotaba con fuerza la copa de los arboles,el cielo estaba claro,no habia ni una sola nube.El sol resplandecia brillantemente.Parecia un dia perfecto…para algunos.

En las entrañas del bosque,una chica reposaba en la orilla de un riachuello.Se mojaba los pies mientras miraba al fondo del rio. Pensaba en su familia,en sus amigos,en sus estudios,es sus sentimientos…pero sobre todo pensaba en aquel sueño´´ que habia tenido la noche anterior.Estaba convencida de que no era un sueño,no uno normal por lo menos.Habia oido los gritos,habia oido el llanto,habia sentido la sangre caliente en sus manos…no quiso pensar en ello.Miro su reflejo en el agua ¿De verdad era tan parecida a kikyo?.Por una parte odiaba a kikyo,por haberla intentado matar,por herirla,por humillarla;pero comparado con lo que ella ha pasado,eso eran tonterias.Kikyo debio ser muy fuerte para aguantar el peso de la vida tan joven,cuidando sola de su hermana,después protegiendo la perla de Shikon,privandole de amor,fue engañada ….cuando resucito ,solo resucito su odio,de tan grande que era que le servia para hablar y caminar.

Salio una lagrima de su mejilla.Estaba otra vez llorando.Maldijo a su carácter debil.Saco los pies del agua,se los seco con las manos y se puso los escusa de que queria darse un baño se habia separado del grupo.Pero solo lo habia hecho para pensar en paz y para desahogarse.

_Maldita kikyo…no hace mas que traerme problemas,ademas parece que me odia,siempre que la ayudo no me da ni las gracias.Es una tonta._

Caminaba apresuradamente poniendose a si misma como excusa que necesitaba darse prisa y llegar pronto junto con los demas,pero,en realidad,solo estaba enfadada y deprimida,supuso que seria causa de todo el cansancio y la presion del viaje.

Paro en seco

A decir verdad,ayer empezaron todos esos sueños,y ayer fue cuando consiguió la piedra.Kagome empezaba a relacionar conceptos.¿_Y si esta piedra,fuera la causante de todo?_ Parecia increíble ya que solo mostraba ser una piedra normal y corriente,solo una estupida piedra.

Dejo de pensar en eso,se habia retrasado mas de la cuenta,todos estarian preocupados.

Empezo a caminar mas rapido,pero,al cabo del rato,se dio cuenta de que se habia perdido. _Maldición,con estos arboles tan grandes no me fije y me desvie del camino.¿Ahora que hago?.Dios,hoy todo me sale mal...Agh….._

Cuando Kagome se quiso dar cuenta,estaba en el suelo,se habia tropezado con una raiz y se habia roto el tobillo.Sus ropas estaban sucias y destrozadas y,encima,habia empezado a llover.

_Genial…._

_Maldición…Kagome tarda demasiado,¿Deberia ir a buscarla,no,ella dijo que queria estar sola.Desde esta mañana esta muy rara.Primero se despierta llorando y después se vuelve medio autista.¿Por que el mundo se pone siempre en contra mia? –_Salto de la rama hasta el suelo,y dio vueltas alrededor del terreno,quedando como un imbecil delante de miroku y sango

-Inuyasha…..¿te has preguntado por que la señorita Kagome tarda tanto?.Puede que se haya encontrado con Kouga-dijo el monje,con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios-Si no quieres que Kouga se la lleve deberias ir pronto a buscarla….

A Inuyasha esa idea le crispo los pelos de la nuca.

-Feh….me voy a dar una vuelta…¡¡¡Pero que conste que no he ido a buscar a Kagome!-dijo mientras se iba alejando a saltos agigantados

-Claro…-el monje rio-bueno Sango…nos hemos quedado…solos-_jojojo hoy va a ser el dia en que Sango me acepte como novio .Para empezar voy a poner una de mis sonrisas de dentadura perfecta_

_-_Miroku…sama….-_Dios, hoy esta especialmente sexy,salvo por esa estupida sonrisa tipo dentadura perfecta,al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene un trozo de verdura entre los dientes-_Un momento,-dijo la chica recordando el comentario anterior-no nos hemos quedado solos,estan shippo y kira…¿¡Donde estan Shippo y Kirara!

-Tranquila estan jugando unos metros mas alla.-Miroku volvio con su sonrisa pícara-Como decia…estamos…solos..-Se acerco a ella agarrandola por la espalda y tumbandola en la hierba,a modo que el peso de su propio cuerpo le impedia moverse; cogio su menton y se dispuso a darle lo que el llamaba el miroku kiss´´ que dejaba prendada a cualquier chica,pero para efectuarlo habia que tener completamente paralizada a la victima,como era el caso.

Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus narices se rozaron;era el momento de efectuar su tecnica corteja-mujeres

Estaba empezando a llover,el ambiente se volvia humedo por lo que Inuyasha no podia distinguir el aroma de Kagome.Salto de copa en copa intentando agudizar su oido por si oía algun ruido.Llovia con fuerza,el haori poco a poco se le hacia mas pesado y se le pegaba al cuerpo,al igual que su pelo.Llego a un claro donde pudo olfatear el olor de Kagome,y siguió el rastro hasta un a espesura en la que era muy facil perderse.Intento olfatear a Kagome.La olia,pero su aroma llegaba difuminado por el aroma de un demonio y aroma de bien saltó hasta estar a unos metros del olor a sangre.La tierra empezo a retumbar con fuerza,mientras se percibian grandes pisadas,de un demonio muy grande

_Feh,los mas grandes suelen ser los mas debiles.Será fácil vencerlo´´-_avanzo a unos metros mas hasta encontrar al demonio,era un demonio oso,con un solo ojo,rojo como un rubí,y en sus garras,sostenia a Kagome.

Kagome estaba desmayada y le salia sangre del hombro,el demonio la balanceaba de un lado para otro,mientras hacia muecas de dolor.Inuyasha desenfundo a Tessaiga,y se dispuso a iniciar al kaze no kizu

_Un momento,kagome puede resultar herida,mejor que ataque con mis garras,asi evitare que ella sufra ningun daño._Salto con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estuvo a la suficiente altura como para efectuar su Sankontessou,preparo sus garras,y dio uso a su tecnica.

El suelo se cubrio de sangre negra,contaminada,y kagome,hubiera caido si no fuera por que el hanyou la habia cojido antes de rozar el suelo.

Estaban empapados,la sangre de kagome corria por su hombro hasta manchas las manos y el haori de Inuyasha.

_Maldición,con esta lluvia y este bosque tan espeso no consigo localizar a Miroku y Sango.Si sigue en estas condiciones,Kagome perdera mucha sangre,debo ponerla en un lugar seguro._

A cada salto,Inuyasha dejaba una huella de sangre,necesitaba un refugio,una cueva,un lugar resguardado de la lluvia.Encontro una pequeña grieta en la montaña,suficientemente grande como para introducirse en ella y curar a Kagome.

La apoyo contra la pared.Estaba peor,su hombro sangraba mucho y su tobillo estaba inchado y no tenia buen aspecto.La llovia parecia que iba a ser cada vez mas y mas fuerte, y el viento empezaba a soplar con fuerza.¿Como un dia tan esplendido como era hace unas horas se habia convertido en este infierno?

-Aa..-Kagome gimoteo y abrio los ojos,se intento poner de pie,

-Kag..Kagome,¿Estas bien?

-Me duele el hombro…agh

-¡No te lo toques,burra!

-Lo siento…

El silencio reinaba,Kagome cada vez se quejaba mas de su hombro,hasta tal punto que casi se vuelve a desmayar.Inuyasha,nervioso,decidio hacer algo.

La cogio por la cintura y la atrajo para si mismo,primero le limpiaria la herida para evitar que se le a lamerla con mucha delicadeza y dulzura,repaso la zona varias veces ya que rapidamente volvia a mancharse con sangre.

Kagome solto un pequeño grito cuando inuyasha lo mordisqueo sin querer.

Tenia tentaciones de olvidar su hombro y seguir el recorrido por su cuello,y después,mordisquearle la oreja,para pasar a sus labios.

Olvido esta tentadora idea,era el momento de curar a Kagome,esa es su primordial tarea.Una vez lamida la herida se corto un trozo de su gi para utilizarlo como venda y tapar el hombro de Kagome,luego hizo otra vez lo mismo pero esta vez con su tobillo inflamado.

Ella poco a poco iba recuperando su color habitual.

Estaba empapada,el pelo se le aplastaba y le chorreaba por los hombros.Su ropa,desquebrajada por el incidente´´ le marcaba el contorno de su figura.

Kagome no lo noto,pero Inuyasha se ponia cada vez mas nervioso.La miraba de arriba abajo,con la cara muy roja, dandose la excusa de que la lluvia le habia traido fiebre.Un estornudo borro sus ideas,y vio a Kagome mas roja que de costumbre.

Se acerco a ella y le tomo la temperatura,tenia fiebre.

_Maldición,como no entre en calor se va a poner peor,necesito ir a por leña.-_Kagome,necesito que aguantes un minuto,voy a ir a por leña.

-V..v…v..v-_Mierda,no puede articular ni una palabra-_Inuyasha se quito la parte de arriba de su haori y de su gi y se los coloco a Kagome,a modo de manta.Despues salio hacia la lluvia.

_**Continuara**_

¿Qué tal? No se si en el proximo episodio hacer un extra sobre los Shinchinintai(El por que Jakotsu se hizo gay) o seguir con el episodio.Bueno,lo dejare a su eleccion.

Manden reviews plis n.n'


End file.
